


i wanna be your boyfriend

by noshin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshin/pseuds/noshin
Summary: Now I'm waking up coldIn the middle of the nightAnd I'm thinking of youWith a startle and a fright'CauseI wanna be your boyfriend
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	i wanna be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "i wanna be your boyfriend" by discovery

The problem arises when one morning Sylvain wakes up in a sweat, heart racing and skin unbearably warm. He thinks back to his dream, remembering a grey-haired head leaning on his chest, a soft voice whispering sweet words. Then he thinks back to the night before, when him and Ashe had stayed up a little late at the stables. Sylvain had been helping him get over his fear of taking care of horses, and they had even ridden a small trail together.

How that lead to…that dream, Sylvain didn’t know. He’s had a lot of incomprehensible thoughts and dreams about love, but this really takes the cake.

-

He has the fortune of sitting right next to Ashe at lunch hour that day, and his heart has been beating irregularly this whole time. Every time he looks at Ashe he thinks back to the dream, thinks back to last night with Ashe’s arms wrapped around his waist as they rode through the woods. It gets so bad that at one point he considers just up and leaving, finding some girl to breeze through to get his mind off things, but the one time he attempts to get up Ashe looks at him with this look, and questions where he’s going. Sylvain has never been good at handling being put on the spot, which has landed him in trouble plenty of times. So, he fibs that he’s going to the library of all places, and Ashe brightens up immediately and asks to join him.

And now he’s walking to the library with Ashe, and his heart is beating all too fast. Ashe is chattering away about books he wants to show Sylvain, and Sylvain’s so enraptured in the enthusiasm shining on Ashe’s face that he responds late to nearly every question the other boy asks.  
When they reach the library, Ashe stops him just before he opens the doors. He looks worried, and Sylvain for a second thinks that maybe he’s done something wrong, maybe he’s been too obvious and Ashe is about to rip his heart straight out of his chest.

“Have you been feeling okay today, Sylvain? You were awfully quiet at lunch.” The amount of genuine worry in Ashe’s voice made Sylvain’s heart skip a beat. And what was he supposed to say, that he was quiet because he was staring at Ashe, fantasizing about a dream?

“Um, well. You know, there’s always something happening in my love life, right?” Sylvain laughs obnoxiously, maybe too fake, and immediately pushes the doors open to the library.

“Yeah, right. Sorry to hear, but I don’t owe you any favors this time.” Ashe snorts. Then, he takes Sylvain’s hand as he leads him to a back area of the library where he promises a book that’s sure to entertain Sylvain’s attention span lies. Sylvain feels his brain short circuiting, his heart leaping out of his chest every second longer Ashe leaves his hand on Sylvain’s.

He can barely pay attention while Ashe flips through the book with him. His damn heart keeps pounding and pounding like he doesn’t know, hasn’t figured it out yet. Yes, he wants Ashe in the way he wants the women he chases – or maybe, not like that at all. Maybe it’s a different way, a softer, sweeter path to tread. A path where Sylvain doesn’t have to dull his edges.

-

The “situation” Sylvain has found himself in has only gotten worse. Ever since the time in the library, they’ve been spending more and more time together. Sylvain hasn’t even entertained the thought of going out and picking up a girl, setting a personal best for himself. It’s something that people have been noticing, leading Ingrid to even ask him what was wrong. When he had told her that he thinks he’s really, truly in love, she had simply smiled and said that it was about time for him to grow up.

And now he’s walking to the kitchens to meet Ashe, who is going to teach him how to make peach sorbet. Fuck. He doesn’t even like cooking that much.

Ashe meets him out front of the dining hall, and takes his hand to lead him to the kitchens. That’s been a habit of his now, him taking Sylvain’s hand. Each time it happens, it leaves Sylvain feeling hopeful and giddy, thinking that he might actually have a shot for this to work. That his built-up reputation and conceived personality hasn’t ruined this already, though Ashe seems to have cracked him long before now.

“If I’m going to be doing the actual cooking, you think you could be in charge of cleaning and handing me stuff I need?” Ashe asks, already starting the process of finding the tools and ingredients he needs. Sylvain nods and helps him sort out the ingredients in the pantry, handing him everything he lists off.

Eventually, after a lot of Sylvain’s blundering, Ashe manages to finish up the dishes of peach sorbet and have them out and ready for the rest of the Blue Lions to enjoy. Sylvain goes to join his classmates, but Ashe grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“We could stay in here.” Ashe suggests, and Sylvain doesn’t hesitate in agreeing. Then Ashe moves his hand to Sylvain’s and pulls him closer, gently. “I heard Annette saying you’re actually quite smart. I’m not so sure about that.” Ashe’s laughing makes Sylvain not even consider getting offended.

“What is it that’s giving you doubt?” Sylvain takes the bait.

Ashe stops laughing, taking Sylvain’s other hand in his as well. He puts Sylvain’s hands to his waist, then reaches his arms around Sylvain’s neck. “It’s the fact that you’re so oblivious. What happened to the brave romantic Sylvain?” And then Ashe is kissing him, and Sylvain melts immediately.

It’s not until later that night that Sylvain realizes Ashe posed them in a manner that’s straight out of a romance novel, and it’s his turn to laugh.


End file.
